


一点暴卡肉

by Asuu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu





	一点暴卡肉

卡尔顿不确定自己是什么时候醒的，也许上一秒他还在梦中，夜晚难得寂静；又也许他早就意识到，自己已经被操了很久。

察觉到宿主的清醒，埋在他肠道里细长的分肢陡然增大，流淌着附着在半勃阴茎上的流状物猛地束紧了根部，男人弓起身子挤出一声呻吟，试图侧卧蜷缩的身体又被强行舒展开，始作俑者像吐着信子的毒蛇，刻意沿着他的耳边缓缓滑过，在半空中具象化，俯视着被他缚住的男人。

“Riot……”卡尔顿喊他名字的嗓音好像被暴乱掐住了喉咙般沙哑，但是没有。暴乱向来不会在这种时候捂住他的声音，他喜欢听他的宿主喊他的名字，尤其是，这种情况下。

暴乱凑得更近了些，近得可以看清他颤抖的眼眶和睫毛。他还记得自己第一次面对这个男人，他蹲下身体看着他当时的宿主，一个迷路小女孩时的画面。那双眼睛吸引了他的注意，他在想象咀嚼他迷人的眼珠时的口感，饥饿感突如其来。他只要等上一段时间，等他利用完这个可爱的人类，就能把他一点一点吃掉。但是不过多久，他就改变了这个想法，他第一次觉得用另一种方式“食用”人类是件这么有趣的事情。

暴乱伸出舌头舔过卡尔顿的下巴，在嘴唇的凹陷处恋恋不舍，打着圈子在上面留下痕迹，然后打湿他的睫毛和眼睑。他已经没有再缚住卡尔顿的手脚，但卡尔顿依然维持着刚才的姿势没有动过，平躺在床上，被子早被暴乱掀到了床下，他代替了那堆在他看来无用的东西盖住了卡尔顿的身体，照顾到他每一处皮肤，在他紧绷的脚趾间缠绕。

他把卡尔顿还没来及落下的每一颗眼泪和其他体液裹进自己的身体里，恶意地变化着形状戳刺他的前列腺和性器。被进到肠道更深的地方，卡尔顿屏着呼吸并拢了双腿，肠道反射性地收缩。暴乱滑到他耳边低笑，把男人翻了个身让他跪趴在床上，湿漉漉混着两人各种液体的脸埋进了枕头里，被分得大开的腿和得以藏起来的脸让他彻底放弃了所谓尊严，埋着头哭了起来，外星生物变本加厉地侵犯他的下体，不明液体从他高高翘起的屁股间的小洞中挤出，伴着噗呲噗呲的水声顺着腿根流下来，卡尔顿咬着枕头尖叫，哆哆嗦嗦射了个干净。

他已经无暇顾及暴乱在他耳边感叹着好吃的下流言语，他又想起白天他附在他身上不断扰乱他注意的行为，像个喜欢恶作剧的小孩，行径却跟小孩子毫不搭边。他在自己同下属说话的时候钻进他的身体里，像个移动的按摩棒，花样百出，而事实是卡尔顿才是那个性爱玩具。下属们奇怪地看着他们始终不肯坐下的老板，直到他借机躲回自己的办公室，一个多小时之后才恢复正常重新工作。

“嗯……”卡尔顿趴在床上，他的脊背被舔湿，暴乱带着笑的声音在叫他的名字，他急忙应了一声，大脑还不够清醒。

“不要睡，你白天怎么答应我的？”他听到身后的声音问他，已经红肿的穴口再次被撑开，卡尔顿轻声吸了口气，精疲力尽地掀开眼皮。

“嗯。”


End file.
